Someone Like You
by mitkit99
Summary: After PC when they step through the tree. Instead of the train station they end up in Aslan's country. 6 months later Caspian's engaged to a descendant of Jadis who plans on destroying Narnia. Willa heartbroken Susan and her siblings help? Does Caspian really want the marriage in the first place. T for safety. I OWN NOTHING! NAME MAY CHANGE.


**Hey guys! This is a story that just came to my head that I will only finish if you want me to.**

**It takes place after Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy stepped through the tree at the end of Prince Caspian. Instead of going to the train station they arrive in Aslan's Country where they reunite with some of their friends from the first movie. Caspian's court demands he agree to an engagement with the Princess Noelle from a neighboring country. She is cruel, heartless, and Caspian hates her.**

**This story begins when Susan returns for a visit and sees Caspian and Noelle.**

**Chapter 1**

Susan raced her horse across the field at lightning speed as the Telmarine castle came into view, the home of now King Caspian. The hooves hit the earth in thuds that resembled thunder and sent a rain of dust flying in her wake. She was going home.

Aslan's country had offered her everything she could ever want, including her family, friends, and castle that resembled perfectly Cair Paravel. The lion was with them every day and helped instruct them in their ruling, each having fully gained their title as the Kings and Queens of Old.

As she approached the castle her heart hammered in her chest at the thought of seeing Caspian. It had only been six months for both of them since Aslan's country and Narnia were in the same time frame, yet even that hadn't stopped the pain. She had missed him, fiercely and it hurt to be this far away from him.

As she approached the castle she slowed her mare down to a walk and soon dismounted, tying the reins to a post outside the castle gates, and walked the few steps to the garden where she knew her love would be.

She was correct. He stood with his back to her staring at the roses that framed the edges of the grass. There were also daisies, marigolds, violets, pansies, daffodils, sunflowers, freesia, orange blossoms and thousands of other scents she didn't recognize.

She was about to step forth and call out his name when another beat her to it. "Caspian!" a female voice cried and flung herself in his arms. She was beautiful with long, straight, wispy blonde hair that came to her elbows and light blue eyes that reminded the Gentle Queen of ice. Her figure was curvy and perfect with big breasts and butt that was draped in a red silk gown.

Caspian looked at ease with the girl. "Noelle." He said her name, it rolling off his tongue in that accent that Susan had always loved. Today, it was like a deadly poison. Had he forgotten her and moved on? Certainly Aslan would have told her before she traveled this long of a journey if he had left her in the past.

She turned her attention back to the couple to hear the rest of their conversation. She knew eavesdropping was wrong but in this case she couldn't help herself. "My dress is done. The cake is in need of testing and your suit needs to be finished. Then there's the guest list, the flowers, and music choices. Oh, our wedding is going to be the grandest in the history of either Narnia or Telmar. Heck, even Casselberry hasn't ever had a wedding of these proportions." Wedding? Susan could barely breathe. Caspian was getting married to this Noelle. How?

The answer hit Susan like an arrow from her bow; both would have the same effect on her heart. Caspian had forgotten her only after six months. Tears poured out of Susan's blue eyes like rivers. She felt her heart break in half as she started to break down. Putting her head in her hands she ran to her horse and rode off back to the portal that would take her to Aslan's country where her siblings could comfort her.

She was almost there when six soldiers attacked her. They were wearing uniforms she had never seen before and were armed with swords. She pulled her bow and three arrows from her back and shot, killing half of them. She quickly ducked to the side as one threw a dagger at her head and she shot again, hitting him in the neck. Picking up the dagger she launched it at his ally. The last stood there in fear and turned to run away only to fall at the ground with an arrow in his back.

She walked over tore a piece of his uniform off to take back to Aslan. Stuffing it in her saddle bag, she got back on her horse. Just as she was running off, a Narnian soldier came over. He gaped see her. "Queen Susan the Gentle?" he asked.

Susan nodded. "I was attacked by these men a few minutes ago. I took them out and have torn off a piece of their uniform to take back to Aslan. I don't recognize them."

The man walked over and looked at the symbol on one of the other uniforms. He gasped when he saw the symbol, a snake wrapped around and sword. The colors were a deep black with the design in a pale blue, the same color of ice. "This is a symbol of Casselberry. They are Narnian allies and their queen is supposed to be getting married to King Caspian. None believe he is happy about the marriage." Susan cringed at the mention of the wedding her beloved was in, though she would be lying to say her heart didn't sing at the mention that it were an arranged marriage.

"Do you want me to accompany you back to the castle?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not going back. I have important business to attend to with Aslan and my siblings."

His jaw dropped. "Are the rest of your family back?"

Susan giggled at the question. "We never really left. Aslan has had us working with him in his country. The portal in that tree took us there instead of our world." She looked at the sky and saw that it was almost getting dark. "I must be getting back to the portal. Though before I go, what is your name?"

The soldier straightened up. "My name is Telstar. I am one of noble knights of Narnia and am at your service, my Queen." He bowed and took his helmet off. His hair was black as midnight and his eyes were a strong hazel. He looked young, about Lucy's age. He actually looked like he was trying to own up to her, giving Susan the impression that he had a liking to her little sister.

She smiled at him. "Telstar, I look forward to seeing you again and hopefully I will have my sister, Queen Lucy the Valiant, with me." Laughing at the blush that marred his pale cheeks she took off towards the portal that would lead her back to Aslan's country.

King Caspian sat at his throne, bored out of his mind as his counsel discussed his upcoming wedding. He hated the thought of marrying Noelle. She was selfish, cruel, destructive, and had a relatively dark personality. Her features were too sharp and her eyes were the color of ice that chilled everyone to their bones if they came to close. She was nowhere near as perfect as Susan.

He sighed at the thought of the Gentle Queen, his queen. His heart ached for her in a way he didn't know was possible. It begged to hear her sweet voice say his name. He wished she was the one to be his bride instead of Noelle.

The heartless witch, as everyone calls her, was in her room, getting her wedding dress fitted for the eightieth. He swore that the dress meant more to her than her country did.

He was interrupted from his musings by a soldier. He had entered the room in a panic, his face a pale ghost white.

"What is your business here?" one of the counsel men sneered at him.

He gulped. "There was an attack in the woods caused by six soldiers for Casselberry."

Everyone's jaw dropped. They had been attacked. "Who was it that was attacked?" another member asked.

The soldier stared at Caspian. "It was Queen Susan the Gentle." Silence filled the room yet for the young king it was impossibly loud. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. Susan was in Narnia? His Susan was in Narnia. "She looked to have been coming from this direction. They attacked her in the forest and she took them out easily. She ripped a piece of one man's uniform that had the symbol of the snake wrapped around a sword. I came out and she mentioned that the portal that supposedly was taking her family back to their world took them to Aslan's country instead. They have been there for six months waiting for Narnia to need them again. She was taking the fabric back to Aslan and her family to see if they were." The information flew over Caspian's head. When Narnia needed them? What about when he needed them? He needed Susan more than anyone knew.

"Something must be done!" one of the council men shouted. "The marriage is obviously not going to work if they are attacking Narnian rulers. What is to stop them from taking us out?"

"I agree. We have to cancel the wedding." Another agreed. Before Caspian knew it, every single member had agreed.

"What action shall be done, King Caspian?" he was asked by his general.

He looked at the man. "Is it not obvious? Noelle must be escorted from the palace and we must prepare for war. Casselberry isn't going to like us stopping this." Everyone agreed.

He left the room after that and headed to his chamber. When there he reached over to his desk and pulled out Susan's horn that he had kept. Aslan had taken the other items however this had remained. Lying down on the bed, he cradled it close and whispered to the air, praying Susan could hear him. "My love, I know not what will happen tomorrow. I know not of the fact if we will meet in the near future. I know not if you can hear me in this moment. My heart begs for you. The yearning and ache I have felt since we parted that day six months ago had not ceased but has only grown over time. Noelle means nothing to me. The heartless witch is to be removed which may cause a war between our people. If I die in that battle, I promise you, your name shall be the last thing to cross my mind and shall be the last thing to escape my lips." He kissed the horn and fell asleep.

Susan walked along the beach that was overshadowed by New Cair Paravel, the home she shared with her family. It was an exact replica of the one she had been crowned at.

"Susan!" she heard a shout as she dismounted her horse. Turning around she saw Lucy and Edmund running out to meet her. Her sister reached her first.

"Ed! Lu! Slow down!" she heard the voice of her older brother shout as they shared a family embrace.

"Where have you been?" Edmund asked as he grabbed her horse and led her back to the stables.

Susan sighed. "In Narnia. Speaking of which, do you know where Aslan is?"

"Right here dear one." They all turned to see the lion. "What business do you have to speak of?"

Susan recounted the day's events and turned the cloth over to the lion to see.

"Telstar was correct. This is Casselberry. Though different from the one I have seen. You said they attacked you?"

She nodded. "It was if they were in need of revenge and I was there target."

Aslan sighed. "They did. Casselberry was overrun by followers of the White Witch. I'm sure they have sworn to retake Narnia in retribution for her. Caspian is danger. If he does anything to anger this Noelle, he will be killed in the blink of an eye. I believe it is time for you four to return with the army."

They all looked at each other in wonder. "We're going back."

**Well, that was fun. I didn't intend for it to be that long. This is not going to be a very long story. I apologize for that.**

**I don't want anyone to expect and immediate update for this. It's just something I'm going to write whenever I get an idea.**

**I don't really know what else to say so I'm just going to end this.**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! I PREFER THE FIRST!**


End file.
